Forbidden Fruit
by sorryimahopelessromantic
Summary: Just a story i thought up while in english class. we were reading romeo and juliet so i thought hey! why don't i make a romeo and juliet fic starring the characters of fma? pairings:Roy/Ed
1. Detention

disclaimer: i dont own fma...

* * *

**Chapter One: Detention **

Feulman and Havoc were hanging outside on the school campus waiting for their friends Roy and Hughes. when havoc sudddenly saw the gang that they didn't get along with. "Yo Fuelman, check it out. It's that loser that thinks he's all that."Feulman shot him a sharp look. "Don't you start anything now Havoc."Havoc rolled his eyes. "as if I'd start any-" but stopped in mid laugh to scowl at inuysaha. "what are you looking at dog freak?"

Inuyasha shot him a dirty look "nothing important thats for sure."

"_excuse _me?" asked Havoc, shocked that hed just been owned for probably what was the first time in his life. "You heard me" Inuyashe sneered. "well I got news for you. how about you get that ugly pug fcace of yours out of my face before i decide to rearrange it for you..not that it'd do you any better. "Inuyasha's left eye started to twich, and his balled fists shook in anager as he tried hard not to punch Havoc's smug face. "f&*k you!"Havoc smirked. "no thanks. I play for the other team."Inuyashas eyes widened. "did you just imply that I was gay?"" I dont need to imply, I'm saying it straight to your fa-"

But before Havoc could finish the sentnce Inuyasha was already on him. Too bad for them him the principal had chosen that exact moment to run back out to his car to retrieve something that he'd forgotten. When he saw the sight before him he was not pleased."What in the world do you guys think that your doing?"The two pretended that they hadn't heard. Just then Edward, Roy and Hughes arrived at the scene.

"What the hell inuyasha! get off of him!" Edward whirled to face Roy. "Tell your good for nothing friend to get off of my friend!". Roy stared at him " excuse me? what are you yelling at me for? Its obvious your little dog of a friend here started it! if you ask me his master hasn't been training him properly!"

"I can train my dogs a hell lot better than you can!"

"oh really now!"

By this time the principal had, had enough. "WILL EVERYONE PLAESE JUST SHUT UP!"Everyone froze shocked at the principle's outburst. "now that I have everyones attention can anyone please explain to me what is going on here. "

"well why don't we ask Mr. smoker here?" retorted Inuyashe.

"why are you asking me? It's obvious that your face is what started the whole fight. "

"It's a hell lot better than the face that you've got!"

"right and you believe that!"

"enough! since we can't handle this like adults all of you guys have detention in my office tomorrow at lunch. " and with that the principal stalked off.

Edward shot Roy a dirty look. "I hope your happy now. "

"dont give me that look like you never did anything!"

"whatever, lets go Inuyasha."

"ohhhhhh the nerve of that shrimp!"

Hughes laughed.

"whats so funny?"

"oh nothing."

* * *

Later on after the fight, roy was sitting in the Limo relieving his day with his best friend maes, on the way to Roy's house. "I can't believe that she turned me down like that! I thought that she was nice, but she's just a complete bitch!" ranted Roy. "who are you talking about? that Mary-ann Brown chick?"

"Yea the one that I was totally inlove with for like ever dude! and then she shot me own like i was trashed."

**flashback**: _Roy cleared his throat and took a deep breath before heading toward the most popular girl in school. 'I can do this' he thought to himself, he tapped her on the shoulder. "hey Mary-Ann can I talk to you about something for one minute?" She rolled her eyes" yeah sure, whatever" she shrugged and followed after him. "so um... I was wondering...if you're not busy this weekend that maybe we could go see a movie or something." to his horror she smirked. "Are you asking me out on a date?"_

_Roy felt himself go red. 'f!ck' "um...maybe" The red - head sighed. "Look Roy I'm sure you're a great guy and all but you're just not my type." Roy felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart, then made sure to twist the knife for good measure. 'what the hell are you saying? that I'm not good enough for you? you f!ckin bitch!' "oh..ok" he just shrugged putting on a false smile. "no biggie" 'someone just shoot me now' he thought. Mary-ann just nodded smiling "that's the spirit" then she turned and walked off back to her friends. not caring that she had just broken broken poor Roy's heart into a million pieces..."_

**end of flashback**

"Damn!" exclaimed Hughes. "least she wasn't like the last girl, what was her name? Jackie right? when you were going to the bathroom and overheard her saying ~I don't date losers~". Roy cringed. He remembered being depressed for about a month before he finally got over it. He sighed 'Am I ever going to find The One?' he thought.


	2. Invites

hahah i did it! i own fma! *tosses fist in air*

sister: really now? prove it

me: fine then *goes to open closet and finds it empty* D: i know i had them in here!

sister *pats me on shoulder* sure whatever you say, how about we go watch a movie right now...

me:you dont believe me do you?

sister:nope...and now ill do the disclaimers:D my crazy sister doesnt own fma, thank god! who knows wat shed do if she did

me*_* keh heh...

* * *

**Chapter two: Invites**

"so what do you want for your birthday?" Al asked his brother while he waited for his brother to finish combing his hair. His brother shrugged. "I don't know, neither do i really care to tell you the truth."Al rolled his eyes. " come on there must be _something_." he wheedled. "dad's already letting me throwing me a party, what else could i ask for?"

"so who are you inviting?"

Ed shrugged grabbing his backpack and a granola bar. "practically the whole school?". Al stared surprised then laughed. "well this should be interesting. I can't wait to see mom's face when she sees all those people."

"that's the whole point." smirked Ed. " and its not like I care she's not my real mom anyways"

"so what do you think?" Dante waited for Hohen to answer. "I say that we let him decide. If he's ready fine, but I'm not going to force my son into anything he doesn't want to do and neither are you." Dante opened her mouth to argue but Hohenhiem cut her off. " I mean it Dante."

"fine."

Hohenheim nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me there is a party I need to set up for." Dante smiled, giving her husband a peck on the cheek. "alright darling, while you're doing that I'm just going to go to my room and take a little nap." 'yeah right' she thought closing the bedroom door behind her. "hmmm...so the little brats having a party thrown for him...this should be perfect."

"what the hell!" yelled Winry stomping her foot when she saw the two boys. "your late!". Ed rolled his eyes. "ever heard of a traffic jam?"

"shut up!" Just then she spotted Roy. "Oi! isn't that the guy that you said you flipped out on yesterday?"

"yea? what about it?"

"Are you crazy? you just yelled at the most popular guy in school! Roy Christopher Mustang!" she whacked him on the head with a wrench. "ow! where the hell did that thing come from?"

"Your such an idiot! how am I ever supposed to show my face ever again?"

"jeez what's the big deal?"

Roy watched the two blondes fight in interest . Then frowned. 'hey isn't that the shrimp that had chewed him out yesterday?' "Oi! hey you shrimp!"

Al sighed. "and so it begins.." Edward whipped around and shot him a glare at him, Roy could see the dangerous glint in his eyes and shuddered a little bit scared, not that he was going to admit it to this pipsqueak. What was his name again? Elron, Eddie.."for your life's sake that had better not had been me that you were talking to." the small blonde growled

"and if it was?" Roy couldn't help it he smirked. The shrimp looked so cute all worked up like that Edward was about to open his mouth and let him have it when Winry cut him off. " omg! please tell me that you'll be going to Edward's birthday party!" 'Oh that's right his name was Edward!'

"What! are you out of your mind! he just f$cking insulted my height why should I let him come?" Winry acted as if she hadn't heard him. instead she handed Roy and Maes a white envelope.

"party starts at 6! oh and don't forget to dress in costume! it's a masqurade."

"says who!"

"says me bimbo head!" Winry whacked Ed on the head again. "_Anyways..._" she continued turning back to face Roy. "I hope that you'll be able to make it." Roy laughed and winked. "oh don't you worry, I'll make sure I'll come. I wouldn't want to disappoint the little shrimp here right?"

"great see you there!" Winry called as the two walked away to their next class. Then she turned her attention back to her two friends. One of whom was fuming.

~wouldnt want to disappoint the little shrimp now would I~ mimicked Ed. "the nerve of that jerk!" Then he glared at winry. "And you!"

"what did I do?"

~hope you can come~ Ed glared "remind you of anyone?"

"oh shut up! i'm just trying to help you make new friends!"

"I have friends!"

"that are not gender confused and have a bad taste in hair and clothes."

"hey! I heard that!" protested envy from his locker. Winry cringed. "sorry." then she turned back to Edward. "and anyways you like him!"

"what _him_! as if!"

Winry sighed. "deny all you want but deep down you know you do. "Just then the warning bell for class rang. "well see you guys in Art."

'the nerve of her! how dare she think that I have a crush on Mustang! _Mustang_ for crying outloud!'"uh brother" said Al interrupting his brother's thoughts. "mind daydreaming on your own time? I'd actually like to get to class on time for once."

"..uh right..hey wait what do you mean I was daydreaming!" Al laughed. Brother was so wierd sometimes.


	3. Science Disaster

Disclaimer: i dont own fma...but if i did **breaks out in evil laughter**

Chapter 3 "science disaster"

* * *

Roy looked up when he saw Edward come in with his brother. "So that's the dude who's party you're going to?"asked Breda arching an eyebrow. He smirked.

"What?" Roy started at him confused.

"Is that the dude?"

"yes, and whats it it to you?"

Bread shrugged. "I don't care. I was just wondering." "oh..." Just then the bell for class rang.

"ok class, everyone get into their seats. Roy watched as the shrimp he'd teased this morning came in and took a seat beside some blue-haired chick.

"Now class, today we are going to being doing a lab assignment. But to do it you're each going to need a partner. When you have chosen your partner, grab one lab sheet, write both your names and then flip it over so i know you've got a partner, everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded. "ok good. Now go, you only have five minutes so hurry up."

Without meaning to I shot another glance at the shrimp and saw that he was still alone. I sighed "looks like I know who I"ll be stuck with." I thought.

"Hey you!" Edward frowned looking around the class confused, as he tried to figure out who was calling him. Roy tried again "by the fire hydrant dude!"

Edward shot him a look that read "You've got to be kidding me' "yeah what do you want?" he sighed. "I swear if its another short jib I wont hesitate to punch your face in. "

I smirked amused. "would you be able to reach that high?" He glared at me, I put my hand up chuckling. "Okay, Okay, just chill I was just playing with you, What I meant to say was wanna be lab partners, seeing as we're the only to left its not like we have any choice anyways." "Fine" Ed sighed.

And thats how I ended up being lab partners witha shrimp that had been threatening me the day before. After Everyone had chose their partners the teacher Ms. Shappert gave us instructions on how the lab experiment would be done. The class flew by pretty fast, and without incidents... well almost without incident. The blue-haired Arian decided that she'd add more hydrogen to her investiagtion and almost set her friend April's hair on fire.

Breda looked flat out irritaed because his partner wouldn't shut up, so by "accident" he dropped their test tube which bought him a few moments peace while his partner ran to the backroom to get some paper towels. Even Edward seemed a bit distracted because he kept messing up on writing the results for the investigation wrong. By the time class ended we read more scratches and scribbles then actual words on our page.

"Someone was obviously distracted today." I teased as we were gathering our stuff to leave for the next class.

"shut up!"

"was it a cute crush on your mind?"

Ed blushed. "thats none of your business!" he scowled, turning around and fleeing the class as fast as he could. His brother sighing went after him.

"hmm, wonder who this crush is?"I thought amusingly as I headed towards my locker.

"oi!" Roy watch where your going!" I blinked and realized that I'd almost ran into my locker. Havoc smirked. "something on your mind dude? A certain blonde maybe?"

I scoffed. "hey just because I think that the little shrimpis cute doesn't mean I like him." Havoc raised an eyebrow amused. "oh really now?"

"wait did I just call the shrimp cute? And outloud too?"

havoc nodded "yep"

Roy banged his head onto his locker face red with embarrsement. "dammit out of all the people in the world that I have to fall for, I gotta fall for that shrimp, an obnoxious, height-sensitive -"

"and cute" added Havoc. "and cute shrimp" Havoc laughed clapping his friend on the back. "well this should be interesting."


	4. The Party

Disclaimer: i don't own fma...:'( **im gonna go to my rooma nd cry now...**

Chapter 4: the Party

* * *

"Alright, everybody ready?" Roy asked his group as they stood outside of the Elric mansion. 'Damn this place is huge!' thought Roy as he gazed around the property in awe. The mansion was three stories high, with a huge black, elegantly designed gate in the front. Walking through the gate they were greeted by a beautiful garden, and in the centre was a fountain. "this Elric kid sure is popular" commented Havoc at the sight of all the people, mostly teens that had been invited to the party."Practically the whole school's here!"

Hughes chuckled. "Well you know what they say. The more the merrier." Roy ignored his friends, instead searching through the crowd for a certain blonde. 'Where could he be?' Hughes smirked "Looking for someone Roy?" Roy blushed. "Shut up Meas!"

"Is that him over there?" Havoc nodded toward a figure with long deep blonde hair, dressed in a blue gown with shimmery wings and a crown. They couldn't see the face though because the figure was wearing a mask. "All he's missing is a wand eh?" snickered Breda.

"Shut up Breda! Ed wouldn't dress in something like -" But Roy was cut off when he saw the mysterious person in blue stare at him, and then they were lost in the crowd.

'Phew! That was close, the last thing I need is for Roy to think I'm stalking him' Ed sighed as he smoothed out his dress. Why the heck am I wearing this stupid dress anyways? Oh yeah because of Winry...

Before the party...

"For the last time Winry I said NO!"

"But you'd look so adorable!"

"Argh I'd rather be regarded as sexy ''than cute''. Winry shrugged. "No problem" Then she started rummaging through Ed's closet. "I'm sure we can find some fishnets and a mini in here somewhere."

"wait-WHAT!"

Al sighed. "Big Brother stop acting so dramatic. She's trying to help you get this crush of yours , Ronald or whatever his name is."

"It's Roy" corrected Winry. Ed scowled, crossing his arms in front of him. "how many times do I have to tell you guys we're just FRIENDS, well barely since I hardly know the guy."

"and yet you're falling for him". Al pointed out. Ed opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by a snort from Winry. "Oh for crying out loud Ed, quit trying to play stupid! You can tell by the way the way he looks at you whenever you guys talk."

Al smirked. "It's his eyes, whenever people stare into them they can't help but to fall in love."

"Shut up Al!"

Winry sighed. "Well I don't see any fishnets or a mini, looks like the dress it is" The blond bristled, his eyes narrowing. "For the last damn time I am NOT wearing a dress at my own birthday masquerade party!"

"See? Why is it such a bid deal then? No one will be able to recognize you anyways!" Just then Inuyasha came in. "Yo everyone, what's up?"

"We're forcing him into a dress" replied Winry her eyes sparkling. Inuyasha stared at them as if they'd lost it. They probably had but it's not like any of them was going to admit it. "um...why?"

"apparently it's supposed to help me impress my ''crush''. Retorted Ed sarcastically. "and wearing a dress achieves this how? What chick digs a dude in a skirt?" Al smirked. "Who said anything about the crush being a girl?"

"..." Inuyasha cleared his throat. "um...I think I hear your Hohen calling me..so um" he jerked his thumb towards Edwards bedroom door and edged toward it slowly. Before they could say anything more he bolted. Winry turned back to Ed as if nothing had happened, her hands on her hips. "Ok shrimp. Either we do this the easy way or the hard way."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP? THIS COMING FROM A GIRL THAT CUDDLES WITH A WRENCH AT NIGHT!". Winry's eyes glinted dangerously. "hard way it is..."

~10 min later after lots of kicking, punching and loud swearing...~

"There!" Winry stood back to admire her handiwork. "all done...except that we're missing one thing"

"A gun so someone can shoot me now?" answered her best friend hopefully. "Don't be ridiculous Big brother you look fine."

"No I don't" Ed said with gritted teeth. "just look into the mirror Nii-san!" Ed sighed then did as his brother instructed. What he saw made him gasp. Damn Winry. He cocked his head to the said, 'is that me?'

"I couldn't decide between an elegant side half done bun or just leaving his hair down." Al shrugged. "either way will want to make Ronald run his hands through it."

"It's Roy" Ed corrected before he could stop himself. They two stared at him surprised then smirked. "ohhhh he's starting to call him by his real name instead of the usual bastard and jack ass." Ed cursed his reddening face. "Al I'm warning you.." he glowered.

"aww he's blushing too!" they teased.

"I mean it guys! shut up!"

~end of flash back~

Ed sighed 'oh well, what's done is done. And with that he went in search of his best friend and his brother.


End file.
